Moe Szylask
Maurice Szylask, conocido como Moe Szylask, es el propietario y único empleado de la "Taberna de Moe". Su mejor cliente es Barney, quien lo visita periódicamente junto a Homer, Carl y Lenny entre otros, pero sus clientes más habituales son Sam y Larry, que apenas aparecen en los episodios. Moe es muy avaro con las personas que visitan su taberna negándose a darles cerveza gratis, o dejarles de vender cuando ellos ya no tienen dinero. También Moe ha tratado de darles beber lo mas que ellos puedan sin dejarlos parar, en una ocasión Homero le pregunta donde están los dardos y el responde "He eliminado los juegos porque cuando juegan beben menos". Moe vende con regularidad cerveza Duff, teniendo pequeñas porciones de otras licores o vinos. Tal vez de este personaje lo que mas se puede notar es que es alguien solitario y por esta razón en algunos capítulos hemos visto diferentes actitudes que tiene a causa de su soledad como su carácter o hasta las veces que ha intentado atentar contra su vida pero al parecer nunca lo logra. El nombre completo de Moe es Maurice (pronunciado Morris) Lester Szyslak. Aparentemente es inmigrante, y se ha hecho referencia de que es italiano, ruso y, últimamente, holandés. En un capítulo dijo que había nacido en Indiana. Su apellido, Szyslak, parece ser originario de Hungría o Polonia. Él quiere esconder a toda costa que es inmigrante. Tanto, que en el capítulo en el que se quiere imponer una polémica ley en Springfield en la que se exporta a los inmigrantes y la familia Simpson ayuda a Apu a aprobar el examen para obtener su nacionalidad se puede observar a Moe en el examen con un bigote postizo y tapándose la cara, esto da a entender que Moe es inmigrante. Moe es el propietario y único camarero de la taberna de Moe, donde su trabajo se limita a servir cerveza Duff a la escasa clientela. Allí es donde, desde el principio, ha sido el blanco de las bromas telefónicas de Bart y Lisa. En varias ocasiones ha intentado reformar la Taberna de Moe, pero tanto "El rancho familiar del tío Moe" como el innovador "M", han fracasado (en este último episodio se descubre que Moe fue un alumno sobresaliente en una academia de hostelería). En el episodio Pygmoelian, Moe se convierte en actor. En The Homer They Fall se descubre que fue boxeador, y en el capítulo HOMЯ, un médico sin título profesional. También fue encantador de serpientes y actor en una serial (cuando era niño). En el episodio Moe Baby Blues se convierte en niñera de Maggie. Apariciones * Simpsons roasting on an open fire. (Primera Aparición). * Homer's odyssey. * There's no disgrace like home. * The telltale head. * Homer's night out. * Some enchanted evening. * Bart gets an F. * Simpson and Delilah. * Two cars in every garage and three eyes on every fish. * Dancin' Homer. * Bart the daredevil. * Itchy & Scratchy & Marge. * Bart gets hit by a car. * One fish, two fish, blowfish, bluefish. * Homer vs. Lisa and the 8th commandment. * Principal charming. * Old money. * Brush with greatness. * The war of the Simpsons. * Blood feud. * Stark raving dad. * Mr. Lisa goes to Washington. * When Flanders failed. * Homer defined. * Treehouse of horror II. * Lisa's pony. * Saturdays of thunder. * Flaming Moe's. * Burns verkaufen der kraftwerk. * Radio Bart. * Lisa the greek. * Homer at the bat. * Dog of death. * Colonel Homer. * Black widower. * Brother, can you spare two dimes?. * A streetcar named Marge. * Homer the heretic. * The new kid on the block. * Homer's barbershop quartet. * Bart's comet. * Homer vs. Patty and Selma. * Bart sells his soul. * Team Homer. * Lisa the iconoclast. * Homer the Smithers. * You only move twice. * Simpson tide. * The Homer they fall. * The Cartridge family. * Dumbbell indemnity. * Pygmoelian. * Homer the Moe. * Moe baby blues. * All's fair in oven war. * The bonfire of the manatees. * Milhouse of sand and fog. * Treehouse of horror XVI. * Thank god, it's doomsday. * The last of the red hat mamas. * Mommie beerest. * Seemingly never-ending story. * The monkey suit. * The mook, the chef, the wife and her Homer. * Jazzy and the pussycats. * Moe'n'a Lisa. * G.I. (Annoyed grunt). * Ice cream of Margie (with light blue hair). * Crook and ladder. * Eeny Teeny maya Moe. * Treehouse of horror XX. (Última Aparición).